They are in love, more in love than ever before
by coffeeandstuff
Summary: This is a story about Ashley and Spencer s love life, working life and careers. Along the road, they deal with drama between other people and themselves, but they will never give their love for each other, they say.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Davis,19, is a musician often performing in LA. She also has a job at a theatre where she spends a lot of time with her girlfriend Spencer Carlin, 20, who´s studying at a university called MCV so that she one day can become an architect. Ashley has always dreamed of becoming an artist but when she got older she started getting interested in musicals and acting. That´s why she´s working at the theater and who knows, maybe one day she will get a role in a play that might make her a good role model for other people.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Ashley´s POV._

I woke up at 10pm feeling not so fresh because of the party at the theatre last night. I brought Spencer with me of course, but she had to leave early because of a exam she´s writing right now. She´ll be finished at 11o'clock so I´ll be there taking her to lunch by then. I, on the other hand, did not leave so early last night. I stayed until 3.30am. By the time I was home the sun was rising and I was still a little bit drunk. Coffee is my savior this morning.

I got to the kitchen and saw Kyla and Aiden enjoying breakfast like a lovely tumblr couple. But I didn´t see the beauty in it, I was feeling ill and all I wanted was coffee and a movie.  
''Ash what did you do last night?'' Aiden said laughing because of my extremely attractive morning look.  
''I made the best out of it. But I'll tell you, I don't feel very well now.'' I Said grabbing a cup, pouring some coffee and made my way to the couch watching a movie. Before I even had the time to relax my alarm went off and I had to get going to pick up Spencer. So I did.

_Spencer's POV._

Oh dear brain what have I done to you. I´m exhausted after the test I had to deal with for four hours. But I guess it´s worth it,

Ashley drove up on the parking lot smiling at me when I opened the door and sat down.  
''Hello my dear.'' She sad and took her sunglasses off. She looked tired. Very tired.  
''Hi. What´s wrong with your face?'' I said sarcastic.  
''Alcohol made this'' She said leaning over to me and kissed me passionately. I answered it by caressing her neck softly and kissing her lips. Our tongues met each other and they cooperated very well. My heart goes crazy every time we kiss like that. It´s really satisfying.  
Ashley unlocked her belt and moved closer to me. Her nose against mine, our tongues playing a wild game and her hands softly and slowly running up and down my chest. My heart went crazy and I could feel hers do the same. I couldn´t wait until we got to Ashley's house. In my mind I had already set up candles, a movie, strawberry´s, chocolate and whipped cream. That´s my favorite mixture of things, even though it doesn´t really matter as long as I'm with my love.

''Okay stop before we get TOO excited.'' I said pulling her away from me. It was hard, but I managed to get my hands off her.  
''Can´t help it. It´s like you´re a magnet and I just can´t keep my body away from yours!'' Ashley said and started driving.  
I smiled. I glanced at Ashley's tan top showing her bra. I smiled again. She's so god damn gorgeous and I feel so happy having her in my life, sharing kisses, hugs, thought and a life with her. I´m so thankful for having her, I couldn't ask for better.  
''How did the exam go?'' She said interrupting my thoughts.  
''It felt kind of good. But you never know because those tests are always tricking students into thinking they got a good grade until they get the actually grade. But I´m tired like shit.'' I said. Then I starched my arms and put my left hand around Ashley´s neck. Her car is one of those cars where there´s only one big seat in the front. So I moved closer and started playing with her hair. Usually she gets angry because she can´t focus on the traffic, but I couldn´t help it, I couldn´t help that she´s my beautiful girl and that I need to be close to her, as close as possible.  
''You…'' Ashley interrupted herself. ''Okay let´s go to McDonalds, get some burgers at the drive trough and go home to eat because I won´t be able to behave in public. I´m tired, you´re really hot and I just want you right now.´´ Ashley said. A sun was lit inside of me, I never told her that I wanted to go home and chill out by ourselves. But she understood me, and wants the same.

So that´s what we did, went home and started making out on the bed before we even started eating. This time, I didn´t have to stop us. Her hands were under my shirt massaging my chest and she started to….

* * *

_I´ll write the rest of this romantic scene in chapter 2. Stay tuned__J_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here´s chapter 2. Hope you´ll enjoy it even though the chapters are kind of short..! :)**

* * *

Her hands were under my shirt massaging my chest and she started to….

**Chapter2. **  
**Spencer's pov.**

…started to laugh, all of a sudden. I gave her a wondering look while were lying still in our position. Her on top of me.  
''What are you laughing at?'' I asked while her laugh grew louder and louder. At this point, she couldn´t even talk.  
''what did I do?'' I kept on asking when she didn´t answer. The thing with our relationship is that nothing gets weird and I love that. But I can´t handle it when she´s laughing or crying or whatever without me because I want to be a part of it too. Now she´s laughing, and I have no idea why and I can´t just start laughing because I don´t know what it is about.  
''I saw this movie..'' She finally said sitting up next to me to catch her breath.  
''What are you talking about A Davis?'' I laughed now because she´s weird.  
''And there were a sex scene and the girl were so awkward I don´t even know actually..'' She said drying the tears of her cheek.  
''So you´re thinking about other people while I´m working my magic on you?'' I said, partially jealous but partially because I wanted her to get worried I was angry. She deserves it.  
''No babe it just popped into my head'' Ashley said and caressed my cheek.  
''Give me a burger I don´t want you I want food'' I said pointing at the McDonalds bag at the bedside table.

**Ashley´s Pov:**

She´s funny. And she´s beautiful. I know she only wants to make me feel bad because I started laughing in the middle of a very serious make out session. I couldn't 'help myself though, and it was pretty damn funny.  
''Fine'' I said and gave her the bag. It didn´t take long before she had a burger in her mouth, eating and enjoying. But she got interrupted by her own phone. She only got a text, but her signal is a dog barking loud as hell and I get scared every time.  
''CHANGE THAT I WON´T TOUCH YOU EVER AGAIN IF YOU DON´T'' I said louder than planned. I yelled and got surprised. ''opps'' I said and took a burger for myself.  
When I saw Spencer's face while reading the text I got a scary feeling.  
''What is it?'' I asked, still chewing.  
'' There is this guy, or girl I don´t even know, that´s texting me really weird stuff and he or she just won´t stop.´´ She answered and gave me her phone. The text said  
''There´s picture of you. I have them''  
When I read it I got chills. I know that there´s no one she knows because otherwise she wouldn´t have that look on her face. I know that look, that´s her I´m worried and actually a little bit scared-look.  
''Have you got any other texts like that?'' I asked moving closer to her so we could look at the phone on the same time.  
''Only like three. But I thought it was a joke so I didn't care, but now it´s getting scary'' she said taking a bite of her burger.  
''We need to look this fucker up'' I replied. I glanced at Spencer meeting her eyes. A love song started playing in my heart. As always when seeing her beautiful eyes.  
''Please can we wait until tomorrow? I just want to relax, eat, relax and make out today pleaase'' Spencer said with an innocent look. Then she threw her phone away and lied down.  
''Okay but we have to deal with it tomorrow!'' I said seriously. This was serious, what if there´s someone stalking her. What did he or she mean by having pictures of Spencer? Spence is mine, no one else's.  
I threw myself next to her and we laid in silence just thinking.

**Spencer´s pov: **

I admit it, the texts are scary. But I can´t deal with it right now. I need a day off of everything, just relaxing with the love of my life.  
''Have you decided if you´re coming tomorrow or not?'' I said breaking the silence we had. I aimed at the preparations and money collection stations that were going to take place so we could collect some money to the prom. My mum and brothers would be there, so I didn´t know if Ash wanted to go because she and my mum still have some problems. It´s getting better though, and that´s good.  
''I hate those kinds of things'' Ash said putting her empty food bag away. I did the same with mine and we laid eye to eye in the bed. I needed to come up with a deal so she would get something out of it, except getting dragged to the prom with me..  
''Okay let´s make a deal. If you help me out I´ll give you something but it´s going to be a surprise. I promise it will be a good one. Besides, if you help me out we could always take breaks and.. well you know..'' I said moving closer to her. She wanted to smile; I saw it in her eyes. But she tried to play hard to catch.  
''Fine.'' She said. And then I kissed her. We started making out and we ripped our clothes off. She kissed my stomach and gently caressed my body.  
Then, when we were just about getting to the kinky part, the door opened and Kyla walked in with Aiden behind her.  
''GET OUT!'' Ashley yelled throwing pillows at them.  
''Oh sorry opps. So sorry'' Kayla said when she saw us half naked in the bed on top of each other. She put her hands on her eyes trying to get Aiden to walk out with her. But he just stared at us smiling. I laughed, it´s wasn't really awkward anymore because it happens so often nowadays. But still, interuptnig sex isn´t so sexy.  
''Aiden!'' Kayla then said putting her hands on his eyes instead pushing him out of our room.  
''SORRY'' Kayla yelled when they closed the door.  
''Don´t worry it´s not like we´re doing anything private or anything!´´ Ash screamed with anger in her voice.  
''Hey calm down. It´s not like they haven´t seen us before'' I said laying on top of her with my hands on her chest.  
'' But that doesn´t mean they should see us again!´´ Ash said. She got really upset. But that only turned me on.  
''Just forget about it and kiss me'' I said. And so she did.

* * *

**Who´s the person texting Spencer those creepy text? Is there something to worry about or is he/she just joking?**  
**find out in chapter 3 :)**


End file.
